Steal my heart away
by cryoftheheart
Summary: Macy's mother's dead & her father left her. She lives alone when she meets Skye, a theif in the city.She's reminded that they used to be next door to each other & theiri childhood promise to get married, but Skye doesnt remember her. Will love reblossom?
1. Chapter 1

**Macy's POV**

Why does the harvest king have to do this? This is stupid, didn't I do enough. I toke care off the farm, after my mom died. I did everything I could do, but that just wasn't for him was it.

I picked up the letter and through it away. I got right to work and chopped some wood and create some building stone. Their wasn't any money for crops, chickens, sheep or cows. So there was nothing else to do.

A puff of smoke appeared, all of a sudden. I was blinded, but I soon saw who it was.

"WITCH PRINCESS" I scrawled.

"What do YOU want!?" I said in terror.

"Ugg, you are worse then the Harvest goddess," replied Witch Goddess.

I rolled my eyes back at her.

"EVEN IF you are acting like a jerk, was forget to give you this, so her." She continued as throws a bag and disappeared.

The bag was coming to fast; I could not get out of the way. The bag hit my head and every thing went dark.

**Skye's POV**

_Dear Romania, _

_I will take your beloved painting at midnight._

_Sincerely, Skye_

I delivered the letter like a gentlemen and went as fast as I can over to the city, and hid.

I quietly ate the bread and wine I stole from a truck for Karen's Supermarket. It tasted good. Like the old saying says, "The best things in life are free."

HaHa for being a thief, I learned that was true. Although, it always felt like something was missing. I can't fix what I don't know, so I have to get over it. Tonight, I am getting a new painting.

The morning is dull, I am as a night-owl, or phantom as they say I only come out in the darkness of night. I fell asleep quickly with the newspaper over my head.

**MACY'S POV**

My head is throbbing in pain. I had woken up from my faint.

"STUPID WITCH PRINCESS, SHE JUST HAS TO RUIN EVERY SINGLE THING!" I muttered to myself in anger.

She most of heard me, being the ease-dropping witch that she is, because the next thing I know the amount of weeds on my field were doubled.

I stretched my arms.

"MY WATCH, where is my watch!?" I said shockingly.

My watch was the most precious item. I loved it with all my heart. The last memory I had at my mother, which I could no longer see.

I scanned the farm, no where to be found. I started to walk toward the house, maybe it was there. I as I walked passed the dog house, I saw Rufus. Something was in his mouths, something golden……it was.

"My, my WATCH" I said biting my nails.

Rufus backed up.

"No, no Rufus, I'm not going to hurt you," as walking forwards.

Rufus turned around.

"Rufus, NOOO! DROP IT NOW!"

I ran after him, screaming and ordering him to give it back. It finally worked, I got the watch, with mud in my hair and close, with dirty shoes but I got it.

"8:17pm, oh my gosh, I'm going to be late." astounded at the time that had pasted by.

I rushed inside the house and bushed my hair, changed my clothes and neatend myself up. I'm going to Lumina's house.

Walking over there is such a drag, it takes like a 40 minutes, an hour to walk over to the mansion, but Lumina's my best friend and I will do anything for her. Along the way I saw flowers she likes so I picked some, then continued along.

"Macy, Macy. You're here!" a voice said as soon as I entered the steps of the property.

I raced up the steps. I saw Lumina. I gave her the hardest hug I can.

"Lumina! I missed you!" I exclaimed.

"Macy, it's only been three days!" replied Lumina.

"Well, still, hey wanna get ready inside." I said back.

"Wait! Where's your sleeping bag?" noticed Lumina with the emptiness of my handful

"Oops, uh be back in a sec"

**SKYE'S POV**

The coolness of night is upon us, I like it. Its about time to head over to claim my prize.

The streets are clearer of people, but harder at night in the city, cold, windy, but rainy, that's why one of the places I steal from is Forget-Me-Not Valley; it seems like it always sunny when I go there. One of the few things I like about it.

Racing down the path to Vesta's Farm.

"Lots of Vegetables, I will have to steal from them later." I thought to myself.

Then I pasted the village,

"Ah, Inner Inn, a ton of peoples treasure galore!"

"Blue Bar, I bet they have the rarest and finest wine in here, yes, yes I most steal stuff from this later, too."

I walked up the stairs to the mansion.

"What I fine mansion, maybe…I will get something more then the painting," talking to myself again.

"The front…..no the second floor."

I decided to get in from the second floor.

**MACY'S POV**

How embarrassing, after all these years, forgetting a sleeping bag. If it wasn't for the Witch Princess, I wouldn't have been in a rush. Well, I'm all set now and that is all that matters. It's time to walk all the way back to Lumina's mansion.

The supplies sure are heavy, I don't know if I can walk up the stair path. Huh, that's better, they feel way lighter. Wait……

"WITCH PRINCESS!" I was screaming in horror.

Why did she do this, she just has to ruin everything I do. What did I ever do to her? All I need is to do is have fun with my friends with my friends, and take care of my father's farm. Now I have to run back and get all of my supplies again, her and her puffy black magic. Once again have to take my supplies over, but because it is already so late I guess I can make her a treat for being so late, I'll buy curry.

Back and forth I have to up and down the village roads today.11:47, thirteen minutes till midnight she is going to be soo mad at me. Three hours ago I supposed to be there, stupid Witch Princess.

I walked up the road---

'Thief" a voice said.

A guy came out and ran right into me. He was drop-dead gorgeous boy with green emerald eyes, long wavy hair. Wearing an attractive leopard skin shirt and straight long black pants.

He looking similar to some one I used to know.

~start of flashback~

_  
"Macy, Macy?" my father's voice called, "Their's someone I want you to meet."_

_I waddled my 4 year old feet across the room_

"_Macy, this is Jill and her son Skye. They will be living next door for a while." Said my father._

"_What about Taki?" I asked._

"_Takakura, he will be moving out of town for a while." He replied, "Anyways say hi, I'm sure you will be great friends."_

"_Uh…hi, I'm... Macy" I mumbled slowly._

"_Hi" Skye replied really not showing much interest._

"_Wanna ride my horsey?" I said._

"_Ok, sure." At least he was showing some interest._

_We rode the horse around the farm for four hours. Over the next three years, we had become best friends. He showed me friendship, compassion, caring. He taught be how to climb trees and build tree forts, the next thing I knew I was the most Tom-girl girl in town. He also gave me my first cooking lesson, curry, green, he remembered my favorite color._

_We thought we were going to be friends for ever, but fate had other plan._

_  
We where sitting on top of our favorite peach tree in the middle of the farm._

"_WHAT?! YOUR MOVING?!" I exclaimed with anger._

"_Sheesh Macy, no need to get so loud. Yes, we're moving , I don't want to , but there is nothing I can do about it." Skye explained._

"_Yes there is, throw a fit, cry, tell them that you will not move from this very spot, or threaten to run away."_

"_I tried most of that Macy, there's really nothing I can do as much as I could miss you"_

"_Ok….Promise me, that you will come back as soon as you can, then Iwill marry you so we never have to be apart again."_

"_Ok, Ok I promise."_

_~end of flashback~_

"Skye?" I couldn't believe it.

"Ah, young fair maiden, I see that you have heard about me. The famous, Phantom Skye." Skye replied.

"Well.. actulla---

"Come back here, you thief." Lumina screamed running out of the mansion.

"You shouldn't let anger eat away at your beauty, especially on a beautiful night like this."

Lumina blushed so red; she looked like she was a stop sign. She was standing speechless.

"Don't you even remember who I am?" I was pretty mad that he might of forgotten the years we spent together.

"You do look familiar, have I stole from you before?" he said answering my question.

I held my hand up, and then brang it right back down in a quick hard slap.

"YOU JERK!" I yelled.

"I feel way better now" I thought and ran back inside the mansion.

**SKYE'S POV**

My face is burning. I forgot how it feels no one has slapped me in so long, no actually ever did slap me.

"_Don't you remember who I am?"_ what kind of stupid question is that. I don't remember every victim that I stole from. She can't be important, because I have no friends or family.

Since she slapped me and toke my pride, I will take something of hers as well.

**MACY'S POV **

I can't believe, I gave him the best three years of my life and this is how he repays me. He broke a childhood promise, that hurts. The forgot who I am and what I have done for him, now that really, really hurts, it really does.

"Hey, Macy you shouldn't have slapped that Skye guy." Lumina told me while I was painting here toenails

I never told anyone, outside my family, about Skye. It's weird, I didn't have any other friends expect for him at that time. After he left, it was to hard to tell about it.

Lumina is my best friend, and she deserves the truth.

**SKYE'S POV**

Man, it's getting swollen, how can I steal with my beautiful emerald eyes turned black. How am I supposed to charm the ladies to get out of messes?

This is not going well with me, and that girl is just a brat and ruined everything.

**MACY'S POV**

"NO!" Lumina exclaimed.

"YES!" I said back.

"Well, you better not go falling in love and get married to him like your promise. You deserve way better then that jerk-faced thief player boy." She said back.

"I wouldn't fall in love with him" I said back, finally someone to talk to.

I went to sleep, and walked back after lunch he next morning. I found a letter on my doorstep.

_Dear owner of the farm,_

_I will arrive at midnight to steal your prized crops_

_Sincerely,_

_Phantom Skye._

That's ok Phantom Skye, I will be ready for you.

Don't be critical this is my first story.

Oh, and ..

Review! Review! Review!

I only add new chapters of update it, if I have a certian amount of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: remember me now

**Chapter 2: Remember now?**

**MACY'S POV**

Ugh, what am I doing working all day to see this two-face boy.

"Cut that boy some slack, it's been 14 years since he left." A voice said the voice in my head.

"No way, he should have remembered I did." I though back.

Uh, three hours to go. Maybe I can catch a drink at the blue bar. Then so I walked ever.

"Oh, Macy, Hi!" said a voice.

"Muffy! Hi." I said back, my eyes scanned the room, "Where's Griffin?"

"He's out buying supplies for the drinks." Muffy answered.

"So no more drinks?" I questioned

"We only couple of items to make one or two drinks. Oh, do you want a drink?" She asked.

I nodded and she started making a drink for me. She added some ice, some coconuts, a tablespoon of vanilla, pinches mint and slices of pineapples.

"Griffin usually makes the drinks but he makes it look so easy." Muffy mentioned.

I tried to keep my shocked and un-trustful look away with a fake sincere grin. Maybe she can actually do this, although I never saw her make anything.

"I feel as something is missing from the drink, what you think I should add vinger or milk?" she asked.

"Defiantly milk!" I answered enthusiastically.

"Of course!" throwing some milk into the blender, "Here have some!" Muffy said as handing it over.

I took a big breath and we both drank.

"It's delicious" We said at thy same time. We started laughing.

We talked for a while; we talked about hour social life and our interests.

"Well look at the time, 11:15, and so much girl talk, right?" Muffy said chuckling.

"Oh! I really have to go! BYE!" I said.

"Same time, next week! Ok? I can always go for having another girlfriend around." She said as I ran out the door. No time to respond to her.

Ok, I might just make it now; I'm on the farm, now to get in to position.

**SKYE'S POV**

It's time five minutes till midnight. Time to go in.

I step inside the farm. The house, the farm, the stable, it all looks so familiar. Why? Why does it look so familiar? It's not like I've ever been here before, at least not in this life.

I headed inside the house.

"What no refrigerator? Or cabinet? Where does she keep her crops?" I thought to myself.

I walked outside of the house. The crops can't be in the front of the house, because I couldn't see it on the way in. It must be well hidden in the back of the farm's field.

I started walking towards back of the farm's field. Soon I was in the middle of the field , a little in front of a peach tree

"Oh Skye, do you remember me now?" said a singing voice.

I stopped in my tracks, and looked up. There was the girl from yesterday. But she was more then that, it was all coming back.

"Macy?!" I said still not believing what layed before my eyes.

"Oh, so you do remember me." She replied jumping down from the tree, " Here's another thing that might help you unclog your memory."

She walked up and kissed me quickly.

**MACY'S POV**

I walked away

That felt so good, his lips were soft and warm.

Ah, what am I saying, I only did that to intimidate and confuse him. It's not like I'm falling for him.

"Yes you are you loooove him" said a teasing voice from inside my head.

"No, I do not he's just a flirt." I said back, as climbing into bed.

"Yes, you do!" the voice said back in a singly-song voice.

That was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep. Not knowing that my dreams contained Skye within.

**SKYE'S POV**

The kiss came quickly with a warning. I found myself closing my eyes quickly.

Her lips tasted like peaches, so soft and warm. The kiss was stopped like it came, quickly. Only about ten seconds.

"Good-night, thief. P.S I don't have any crops." She said as she walked away.

I watched her walk and walk till she disappeared into the house She seemed so different then she used to be, she was really important to me and I forgot her, she deserved to slap me. Now for once in my life, I did not steal when I wrote that I would.

I started to walk back, but found myself slowing down by her house. I peered in the window and found her sleeping in her bed. I looked for a few more seconds and whispered, "Good night…….Macy."


End file.
